


Bittersweet

by Miishae



Category: Septic egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Bittersweet, Comfort, Divorce, Family Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miishae/pseuds/Miishae
Summary: Henrik receives a surprising phone call one day.





	Bittersweet

Not that he’d intended to spend the night doing paperwork, but Henrik really had nothing better to do with his time. He wasn’t behind on anything, but this was a good time for him to get a leg up on work. It was better than actually going to the hospital and risk having to be put to work. He was lucky he hadn’t been called in yet!

No one else was home right now, which meant Henrik could enjoy the peace and quiet as well. These moments were rare, since Chase and Marvin had a tendency to start some sort of messy chaos in the home, and even worse, when they dragged everyone else into their mess as well. This time, however, Marvin was out on a date, and Chase was spending the next couple of days watching his children while Stacy was out of town. Of course, Jackie was out at work, and Jameson hadn’t shown up at all.. Henrik had free reign to roam the entire household uninterrupted, and already he was taking advantage of this by lounging in the kitchen, with the entire pot of coffee being used as his mug.

The paperwork did little to hold his interest as his thoughts began wandering – turning toward more bittersweet memories. In moments of solitude such as this, Henrik couldn’t help but think about better times spent with Elisabeth. He hated her _now_, but he had loved her once, when he’d been younger and more naive, _happier_. 

Life back then had felt like a fairy tale. 

He wondered what she was up to now, if karma would ever strike out against her. It didn’t seem likely, it had been too long since their painful divorce, too long since she’d run off with literally everything that had given him happiness. _Their children_. The thoughts of his children had his stomach churning painfully, dropping his pen and clenching his hands into fists. They didn’t even remember him, he was sure of it. Elisabeth encouraged them to call their _step father_ ‘daddy’. He wasn’t allowed to talk to them. Henrik wasn’t allowed...

His cellphone buzzing snapped him out of his thoughts, causing him to spasm, nearly tipping the contents of the pot all over his paperwork. He reached for the phone, thinking it was one of the others calling to check up on him.

_Elisabeth._

Why the hell was she calling, now of all times? What did she even want? With a grimace on his face, he pulled the phone to his ear to see what the she-devil wanted _this_ time.

“This is Henrik,” he said stiffly.

_“…daddy?”_

His breath caught in his throat. Could he even speak at this point? This was definitely not Elisabeth’s voice. This was the voice of a young child. No, _**his**_ child! 

“A-Anna?” His voice was a whisper, not trusting himself to speak any louder. “Anna, is that you, _mein Kind?_”

“_Ja!_” Annaliese sounded excited. “Daddy, Momma’s asleep right now so I borrowed her phone and found your number. I hope this is okay.”

Tears went ignored as Henrik sat up straight, gripping the edge of the table. “Of course! You sound so…so big! Are you well? How’s your brother?”

“Addler’s okay. We’re both okay. I can’t talk long but I want you to know I miss you. I wish I could see you, but Momma keeps saying no.”

“She is…she’s a…..” Henrik wanted to tell Anna her mother was a good woman, but the words seemed stuck in his throat. He couldn’t force them out, and Anna didn’t need to hear how much her parents loathed each other. “She is trying her best,” he settled for instead. “Your momma is confused, but she’s trying.”

“I wanna see you instead!” There was a spark of that girl he once knew ages ago. This was too painful; Henrik could practically see her in her pigtails right now, and a cute little jumper. How old was she now? Anna had to be around nine, now. Right?

“I am sorry,” Henrik said sadly. “I don’t have any control over that right now. Your momma has her reasons. We don’t have to agree with them, but they are hers.” He _wished_ he had more say over when he could see his own children! He knew he wasn’t a bad person, and Anna seemed to remember this as well.

“I love you daddy.” Anna sounded sad. “I dunno when I can do this again, but–” there was something in the background, it sounded like someone talking. Henrik could hear some muffled noises, and Anna yelling back at someone. He waited patiently, not ready to let the call end. _I need more time with my daughter, please if any gods can hear me-_

The line went dead a second later, and with a heavy heart, Henrik realized she must’ve had to go before risk getting caught making a long distance phone call. Still, _she had called him._

That alone was more than enough to lift his spirits. Screw Elisabeth and her rules, she obviously didn’t have that much control anymore if Anna was willing to break a rule! 

Henrik set his phone carefully down, unwilling to force the bright smile off his face. He couldn’t stop crying, either.


End file.
